Broken and different
by Pierce the veil and fanfics
Summary: Max is a different girl. she's kinda what people call emo. they don't understand, after her mom dies, he dad beats her. but when Max meets a boy named Fang, will he help her, will there be Fax? WELL DUH!
1. the new guy

I walked slowly down the stairs. I really hoped I hadn't woken Jeb. I was getting ready trying to be quiet. I had already woken Ella. Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Maximum Ride. But I swear if you dare to call me Maximum you will end up dead in a ditch in a third world country. My hair is brown, I have blond natural highlights. I made sure I had one bright red streak in my hair. I have a lip ring.

I walked down stairs in my combat boots, sleeping with sirens t-shirt, black jeans, and of course my wrist full of bracelets that ranged anywhere from All Time Low to Bring Me The Horizon, or Pierce The Veil to Sleeping with Sirens.

"Hurry Ella or we'll be late" I said poking my head in Ella's room. Ella was a very girly person. Her pin straight black hair was always styled. She always had make-up on and at least something pink.

I ushered Ella to her bus and then proceeded to wait for mine. As it pulled up, I braced myself for the impact of all the name calling and hearing 'why are you so emo' etc. I hated it. When I finally reached my seat, I noticed that there was a guy already there. He had pitch black hair that matched his eyes. He had snake bite piercings. He was wearing an All Time Low t-shirt. Man he was hot. Wait, you didn't hear that from me.

"Excuse me can I sit here, it's um the only seat that I won't get judged" he just nodded and then looked at me. I noticed that he had a headphone in.

"Whatcha listening to there?" I asked pointing to the headphone in his ear. He grabbed his phone and the screen said 'if you can't hang by sleeping with Sirens'

"Nice taste, I'm max"

"Fang" he said then pointing to my bracelets and shirt, "you too"

"First day" I asked. All he did was nod.

"You'll hate it if you're like me and my band." he perked up when I said band.

"Yeah um it's called the Flock" he nodded.

-this is a very awesome line that ate a pop artist that started twerking *shudders*-

When we arrived at school Everyone was at my locker. JJ, she had black hair that she bleached the ends. her eyes were a deep green and she was our keyboard player. Gazzy, he had piercing blue eye and bleach blonde hair, he had an eyebrow ring he played drums. His twin sister Angel also had blonde hair and blue eyes and had a nose and tongue ring, she played guitar. Nudge, she had a mocha skin tone and black curly hair, she also had a nose ring, through the middle she sang back up. Iggy, he had strawberry blonde hair with black tips, he had piercing blue eyes. His were lighter than Angel's and Gazzy's. He had an eyebrow ring. He was our bassist. Last but not least, Me. Max Ride. I had brown and blonde hair with a red streak. I had big brown eyes. I had a belly button ring, lip ring, and tongue ring. I was our lead singer.

I quickly introduced them all to Fang. He just nodded to each one. I checked Fang's schedule. He was in all of my classes.

"Fang we have every class together." he nodded.

"You like a brick wall" I mumbled. He smirked

"Only when I first meet people, but I will defiantly hang with ya'll more" he said.

We were off to our first class, music. We all had music together. when we walked in we noticed the board. we were having bands preform. there were two. then Fang. hmm, weird.

"ok first up we have the butterflies" ou music teacher, mrs otterstatter said rolling her eyes. then Lissa, Brigid, Maya, and the only male, Dylan walked on to stage. Dylan winked at me. I glared at them all. they sang- wait for it- wrecking ball. Lissa walked to the microphone. Her voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain

We jumped never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell.

A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky

And now, you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me burn

And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

And instead of using force

I guess I should've let you win

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crashing in a blazing fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me" she finished, confident. no one clapped.

Mrs. Otterstatter continued. "next up we have the Flock. she winked at us and gave us a thumbs up. "what will you be singing?"

"Ain't it Fun, Paramore." I replied. everyone began to grab instruments and began to play. I waited for my cue

"I don't mind letting you down easy

But just give it time

If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while

You're not the big fish in the pond no more

You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good being all alone

Where you're from

You might be the one who's running things

Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want

You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble

When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it good to be on your own

Ain't it fun you can't count on no one

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Baby, now you're one of us

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun

Ain't it fun living in the real world

Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone

Ain't it fun living in the real world

('Cause the world don't orbit around you)

Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

(Down to your mama)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

(Don't go crying to your mama)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

(Oh, this is the real world)

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

(Don't go crying to your mama)

This is the real world

This is the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world" I finished. everyone began to clap except for Lissa an her posse.

Fang just stared at me his face a 'o' shape.

"you are awesome" he said as I walked by.

"Fang Walker you are next" he walked up to the stage.

he grabbed a guitar and began to play, holy crap, if you can't hang by sleeping with sirens.

" Met a girl at seventeen

Thought she meant the world to me,

So I gave her everything,

She turned out to be a cheat

Said she'd been thinking for a long time

And she found somebody new

I've been thinking that this whole time

Well I never thought you'd stay

That's okay

I hope he takes your filthy heart

And then he throws you away some day

Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

You're the lowest type

You're the lowest

I met a girl stuck in her ways

She found a boy she knew she'd change

I changed my clothes, my hair, my face

To watch us go our separate ways

She said we've grown apart for some time

But then she found somebody new

I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do

Stay the hell away,

While I sit here by myself

And figure out how I got this way

Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby

If you can't hang then, there's the door

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't want to get things confused

She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use

So now I gotta call the doctor

So he can prescribe me medication

So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way

I met a girl at twenty-three

Knew she meant the world to me,

So I gave her everything,

And she did the same for me

Imagine that!

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face

No you're such a pretty, pretty face

Woah, oh yeah...

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face

No you're such a pretty, pretty face

I don't wanna take your precious time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

I don't wanna take up all your time

'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face

But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time

Would you please stay and come inside, baby

Would you please stay and please be mine, baby

Would you please stay and come inside, baby

Would you please stay and please be mine?"

I gaped at him.

"Ok free time The Flock is going to play again"

"Band Meeting!" I screamed

"What" JJ said?

"Yeah" said Iggy

"Fang in the band" the all nodded heads

"Fang would you like to join our band as our male lead vocalist and sometimes bassist?"

"It would be my honor" he said. I ran up and hugged him. Crap. I looked down and blushed. Ugh I am going soft.


	2. Faxness

**Max: why am i here**

**me: because i'll get Fang an he will be mine!**

**Max" Just do the disclaimer, you forgot last time**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Maximum Ride**

I snuck in. I was late coming home. I really hope Jeb was either asleep or out.

"Finally home we see?" he was drunk out of his mind. then he threw the first punch. I didn't even flinch as he abused me. it's been like this since my mom died 2 years ago. he blamed me. I always remembered to not react. after it was done I realized that I would have a bruise on my eye.

_this is a line_

I jumped o the bus with only jeans and an evanescence t-shirt. when I sa by Fang felt I forgot something.

"max wtf happened to your eye" concealer crap. I felt I could trust Fang.

"Don't tell. Promise?" he pinky promised

"my dad abuses me" he pulled me in for a hug. I sobbed silently. when we got off the bus he leaned down to me and whispered, "lets ditch". he grabbed my hand. As soon as he did I felt sparks from my hand all the way up my arm. I noticed he was looking at me, I smiled shyly at him. He just gave me a lopsided smile. then the question I've been dreading that anyone ever ask me.

"Why do you wear all those bracelets on one arm" I just looked away. I didn't want to tell him, he'd find out about the cutting and probably never talk to me again.

"none of your damn business" I snapped

he looked really hurt. I just looked away.

"please max. i'll tell you my secret." i just nodded. just telling him to go first. to my surprise he pulled away the collar of his shirt. there sat a tattoo of a dagger.

"awesome." i muttered.

"your turn" one by one i pulled off the bracelets, showing the crisscrossed scars. some of them fairly new. others weren't.

"max..." he looked at me.

"i don't want your pity." he just squeezed my hand.

"where are we goi- is that lissa?" i just pulled Fang into an alley.

" she can't see the bruise." he just hid with me. when we were sure she was gone, we went to get ice cream. we had so much fun.

as we walked in we were laughing

"so what's with iggy's hair. it screams 'i just stuck my hand in a light socket' kinda like when you didn't brush it" i gaped at him

"I'm beautiful!"

"you are very beautiful to me, but not as beautiful as me" he did a weird pose. then his eyes got wide. Then it hit me. he just called me beautiful

"next!" called the girl at the counter. i noticed she was looking at Fang with longing eyes.

"nice boyfriend, he's a keeper" she said to me. no sarcasm.

**Fang's****POV**

When she said that max started to blush and stutter.

"oh no, he's not my boyfriend." my heart crumbled. Yeah i know what you guys are saying. ' dude you just met her' like max ok? maybe even love her.

"what would you like?" the lady asked me.

"one cotton candy and one chocolate." As me and max sat down, she shared with me.

"so what's your story?" she asked.

"well, My parents are really Friend Sam had shown me some music from, of mice and men, pierce the veil, etc. My parents ever liked Sam. Well i had gotten money to get the piercing, cds, music, merch, etc. once my parents found out and saw me, they disowned me. They sent me to live here with my aunt. She's not that religious. She also accepts me for who i am, Fang Walker." By this time she looked at me with loging eyes. like she would rather have been disowned then abused. before i knew it i was leaning in to kiss her.

**Max pov**

he leaned in to kiss me. i wasn't scared only leaned in more. our lips touched. it was kinda hard to kiss with our lip rings but we got over it. then someone cleared there throat next to me. i was scared maybe it was Jeb. Me and Fang pulled away. I looked up to see my chef, Valencia.

"max sweetie why aren't you in school! oh your eye! you musn't tell Jeb about him, does he know about Jeb. Your father is gone for a month."

"he knows about Jeb. and i don't plan on it." Fang just held my hand tighter

"where are my manners! i am Valencia, Max's god mother and personal chef" she held out her hand to Fang

Fang shook her hand "Fang Walker, Newest member of The Flock."

"well goodbye!" she said. we waved good bye.

we left. Fang walked me to his house i'm assuming. when we got there he took me up to his room. he said he had a surprise for me. As we walked in he grabbed a guitar.

"

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow I want more

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You come anytime you want, yeah.

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

I know where you hide alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

_[in the background:]_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Yeah, yeah.

_[softly:]_  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye" (**song: she will be loved by maroon 5. i know out of character but its a good song)**

"that was amazing" i said

"will you go out with me and give me the pleasure of being your boyfriend?" he said

"hell yeah i will!" i said and kissed him

you heard

_I_ kissed _Him_

After he walked me home. i wasn't scared of Jeb, he was gone. so we said goodnight and as soon is i walked in i fell against the door and sighed.

"Max! where- whoa what happened?"

"Max i am assuming has a boyfriend" said Valencia walking in drying her hands on a towel.

"OMG who!"

i sighed and got up "Fang" Ella stared wide eyed and walked away, then i heard very faintly, "Fax i ship it so hard"


	3. King For A Day

**Deleted this whole chappie! hate this website**

**Don't own**

**max**

-3 weeks later-

I was getting onto the bus. Jeb had gotten home last night. He had decided that I had deserved a 'punishment'. Last night was the anniversary of when my mom died. Considering that my dad had blamed me for it, it was one of the worst punishments. I quickly became dizzy walking to sit by Fang, I feel. Fang soon picked me up and carried me to our seat.

"Max are you ok?" he asked, worry on his face. But as soon as it came it was gone.

"yeah that was really weird.' I said shaking my head. When we had finally sat down, he put his arma around me and gave me a headphone. the song was Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with sirens. None of our friends had known about us, we were on winter break. The winter Formal or whatever hadn't come yet so.

-time skip-

Fang and I had walked into school hand in hand. W got weird looks and people were whispering. it was like they had never seen people dating. When we approached our friends, they all looked at us.

"care to explain" JJ said pointing at our intertwined hands.

Instead of answering, Fang kissed me.

"I knew it" Nudge

"I owe you 5 bucks Gaz" Iggy

"Called it!" Gazzy

"No. Way" JJ

"I ship it!" Angel

I broke the kiss, I smiled up at Fang. He looked down at me and gave me one of his rare smiles that reach all the way to his eyes. The bell rang

"Race you to music!" Gazzy screamed.

we had ran and I was in the lead with Fang on my tail. Fang had then scooped me up bridal style. I was just laughing the entire time.

when we got to class, Mrs. O announced that we would be singing. First lead singers, then the whole band would play.

"Fang and Max, your up"

he looked at m and whispered, "king for a day?" I nodded and whispered, "only if I get to do kellin's part" and he nodded

"

[Fang & Max]

Dare me to jump off of this Jersey bridge?

I bet you never had a Friday night like this

Keep it up, keep it up, let's raise our hands

I take a look up at the sky and I see red

Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy

Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide

Everything red

[Max]

Please, won't you push me for the last time

Let's scream until there's nothing left

So sick of playing, I don't want this anymore

The thought of you's no f***ing fun

You want a martyr, I'll be one

Because enough's enough, we're done

[Fang]

You told me think about it, well I did

Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore

I'm tired of begging for the things that I want

I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Fang]

The thing I think I love

Will surely bring me pain

Intoxication, paranoia, and a lot of fame

Three cheers for throwing up

Pubescent drama queen

You make me sick, I make it worse by drinking late

[Max]

Scream until there's nothing left

So sick of playing, I don't want to anymore

The thought of you's no f***ing fun

You want a martyr I'll be one

Because enough's enough, we're done

[Fang]

You told me think about it, well I did

Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore

I'm tired of begging for the things that I want

I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[Max]

Imagine living like a king someday

A single night without a ghost in the walls

And if the bass shakes the earth underground

We'll start a new revolution now

(Now! Alright here we go)

[Fang]

Hail Mary, forgive me

Blood for blood, hearts beating

Come at me, now this is war!

F*** with this new beat

Oh!

[Max &Fang]

Now terror begins inside a bloodless vein

I was just a product of the street youth rage

Born in this world without a voice or say

Caught in the spokes with an abandoned brain

I know you well but this ain't a game

Blow the smoke in diamond shape

Dying is a gift so close your eyes and rest in peace

[ Fang (Vic)]

You told me think about it, well I did

Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore

I'm tired of begging for the things that I want

I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor

[ Max (Kellin)]

Imagine living like a king someday

A single night without a ghost in the walls

We are the shadows screaming take us now

[Fang (Vic)]

We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground

S***"

We both finished and then Fang gave me a smile and we walked off of the stage hand in hand. everyone was clapping, saying how great of a job we did. I wasn't even paying attention to them. I was more focused on Fang.

"great job guys great song" JJ said.

as you can tell JJ's the most talkative, none of us really talk. Nudge and JJ are probably the two most talkative people I have ever met. Ever wonder why Nudge is called nudge? we had to nudge her to get her to shut up. Then Lissa approached the stage. she began to sing 22 by taylor swift. why is she in a band if she can't sing? Her daddy's rich.

she began to sing

"

It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, uh uh, uh uh.  
It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, uh uh, uh uh.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

Uh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, uh uh, uh uh (who's Taylor Swift anyway, ew?)  
It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

Uh oh! (hey!)  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh (oh, oh, oh)  
22, ooh-ooh  
I don't know about you  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news.  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you.

Ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey  
I don't know about you (I don't know about you)  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah  
22, ooh-ooh, yeah, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you."

I just gagged.

-time skip-

lunch time yum.

Lissa came up to me.

"you think your all that, taking my boyfriend from me?" she spat

"sorry babe! he love me! just because your precious daddy is rich doe not mean that you are better then everyone else, sorry but your not" I said clearly mad

Then she punched me.

**MWAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! ok I need some R&R. the song King for a day is great! it's by Pierce The Veil feat. Kellin Quinn. Look it up! bye bye!**


	4. Memories

**Hey guys! I'm bored so I'll update a lot. Tell me if my stories any good! thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I hereby I do not own Maximum Ride**

**Max Pov**

She punched me. She threw the punch but I caught her fist before she hit. I twisted her wrist and put her arm behind her back so her wrist was between her shoulder blades. All I saw was red. I felt Fang's strong arms pull me away.

"don't you ever try to hurt me ever again! you will regret it!" with that she ran into Dylan's arms.

"I remember when you were like that with him, I mean yeah" I turned to see Maya.

"You used to be the person I trusted most! Thing effing Change Maya!" I screamed and then ran out of there tears in my eyes into the bathroom.

**Fang's POV**

What?

Maya and Max?

Max and Dylan?

What!

I must have looked confused because Angel began to explain. "Before Max met us, she used to be girly and popular, she didn't pierce her lip until last year, or form the band, or listen to what she does now. But her and Dylan went out. She really liked him. I mean a lot. Anyway Maya was her best friend. then one day, she walked into Dylan's room to go hang out with him, when she walked in, Maya and Dylan were kissing she was broken and then met us" she finished

Oh my god. How could they do that to her, Max deserves so much more. I hadn't noticed but when I was talking, JJ and Nudge went to go get max.

**Max POV**

I was crying in the girls bathroom when JJ and Nudge walked in and consoled me. I got up and walked back into the cafeteria. When I got there Dylan seemed to be trying to annoy Fang. When Fang saw me, he pused Dylan to the floor and ran up to me.

"Are you ok?" he said

I nodded.

-time skip-

"So how's the little baby? I heard she got sad today" Jeb slurred.

"hello father" I said through gritted teeth, trying to push past me.

Jeb noticed and then pushed me into the cabinet, which sent glass shards into my back. I didn't even flinch, even when he kicked my leg.

"React!"

he just punched me even harder. when he was done he spit in my face

"go to your room"

I raced up the stairs and called Fang. he didn't answer

"Maximum, I will be gone for 6 months!" Jeb called. Yes

I tried Fang again

he answered

'Hey Maxie'

_'hi Fang...'_

'What's wrong?'

_'my dad just finished beating me. I needed to not feel worthless. he just left for six months.'_

'I'll check and see if his car's there, if it isn't I will be out side to pic you up'

_'ok I Love you Nicholas Walker'_

'I Love You too Maximum Ride'

**Fax overload! I need some R&R! Did anyone Look up King For A Day by Pierce The Veil feat. Kellin Quinn? Thanks guys I love y'all!**

**Torigambs13**


	5. misery business and our new song

**Sup avian American's. so did you guys take my wonderful advice and listen to king for a day? no okay whatever. just do it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride.**

**(read authors note at the end)**

**Fang's pov**

As soon as Max had called, almost in tears, I had jumped in the car. I slowly passed her house in about 10 minutes. I peered out of the passenger side window. I was surprised to only see Valencia's car. I quickly parked, jumped out of the car, and knocked. As soon as I did, Valencia opened the door.

"Fang! Max is upstairs" she said opening the door to let me in.

I just nodded and quickly ran upstairs. I didn't bother knocking on Max's door. I just walked right in. She had all of her favorite band's poster on the wall. they were mostly sleeping with sirens and pierce the veil. Then I saw her. She was in the far corner. her knees up to her chest, her head was in her hands, by the way her shoulders were shaking, I could tell she was crying. I ran quickly to the corner of the room where she was. I put my arms around her. She picked her head out of her hands to put is on my shoulder.

"Thank you Fang. Can we go get ice cream?" she asked, wiping her eyes.

"yeah princess, anything for you." she smiled and kissed my cheek

-This is a line-

-2 days later-

**Max pov**

I heard my bedroom door open very quietly and slowly.

"Maxie sweetie... time to wake up, it's your 18th birthday" I just groaned and rolled over and pulled the blankets over my head

"fine, i'll get Fang" I just shrugged and fell asleep

I heard her tell Fang I was being difficult and that it was his turn. I heard Fangs semi-heavy footsteps approach my door. He opened the door normally.

"Happy birthday princess wake up, I made cookies, well Valencia made them, but it was my idea" he said trying to wake me. with that I shot straight up and let Fang escort me down stairs. When I got down there, I noticed that there were some really big boxes, my presents.

I slapped Fang's chest "you tricked me!" I said. he just smirked.

I sat down on the sofa. I grabbed one from Ella first. I quickly un wrapped it. it was a 3 sleeping With Sirens t-shirts. And 3 Pierce The Veil t shirts. AND 2 WARPED TOUR TICKETS!

"ELLA THANK YOU SO MUCH!" I said hugging her. I'd see PTV, Paramore, SWS, all them!

Next one was from Valencia. I quickly opened it. It was and electric Guitar, SIGNED BY KELLIN QUINN AND VIC FUENTES! OMG IT HAD BACKSTAGE PASSES TO MEET BOTH OF THEM AT WARPED TOUR!

"THANK YOU SO MUCH VALENCIA!" I said hugging her

Next was Fang. He handed me a small box, Inside was a small black bracelet. It said 'Wrists are for bracelets not for cutting' In white lettering with a red sws sign, the W with a slash through it. I Just smiled. I've been wanting this for months. **(read authors note at the end)**

"there's more," Fang said leading me outside.

Outside was a black mustang!

"Fang is that mine," he nodded "And you bought it yourself?" another nod. I Kissed him.

"That's my way of saying thank you" I said, smirking.

-3 days later-

I was jumping in my car, going to pick up Fang at his house, before he left. I drove for about 10 minutes before reaching his house. I knocked on the door. He answered right away.

"ready princess" he said grabbed my hand. we walked out to the car.

In school, Lissa walked up to Fang and started to flirt. then the bell rang.

In class, I asked Mrs.O if the whole band minus Fang could go first.

I leaned back behind to my band and whispered 'Misery business' **(read authors note at the end)**

I grabbed the mic and waited for my cue. but first

"This song is for Lissa," i winked and smirked

here came the song, i began to sing

"I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good."

I stared at Lissa and glared and then turned to Fang, I blew him a kiss.

Fang then walked onto the stage and began to sing with the band after only I sat down.

"This song goes out to Max." He grabbed the mic and his hair covered one beautiful black eye

" _[Intro:]  
_Stay for tonight  
If you want to  
I can show you  
What my dreams are made of,  
As I'm dreaming of your face  
I've been away for a long time  
Such a long time  
And I miss you there  
I can't imagine being anywhere else  
I can't imagine being anywhere else but here

_[Verse 1:]_  
How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history

_[Chorus:]_  
They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

(If you want to, I can show you.)  
(If you want to, I can show you.)

_[Verse 2:]_  
It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of  
And I can't fall asleep,  
I lay in my bed awake at nights,  
And I'll fall in love, you'll fall in love  
It could mean everything, everything to me  
Ooh This could mean everything to me

_[Chorus:]_  
They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever...

_[Bridge:]_  
The way that we are  
Is the reason I stay  
As long as you're here with me  
I know I'll be OK

_[Chorus:]_  
They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay, please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are  
What my dreams are made of)

(It goes to show, I hope that you know that you are)  
Please stay, please stay as long as you need  
(What my dreams are made of)

(They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
They say that love is forever)  
Please stay forever with me " he finished and then looked at me dead in the eyes. "Maximum Valerie Ride will you go to the dance with me?" he said **(read authors note at the end)**

I nodded with tears in my eyes and then he whispered in my ear "that should be our song" i just smiled when he said that. I also laughed when i noticed Lissa's fuming expression.

**hi guy's... i started last night and my updates might be bad and short. I just found out that my newborn baby brother is sick. He has i believe Jaundus or however you spell it. It basically means that His liver doesn't process something in what he's eating right and it's not heathly. Basically his liver isn't working. I have not stopped crying it's really hard on me and my mom the most, considering we are hormonal women. Anyway i hope you guys review and all that**


	6. the dance (fancy british accent)

**My baby bro's better! not home yet but better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own maximum Ride**

**Max's Pov**

-day of the winter formal-

I could feel the excitement and anxiety in the air. Tonight was the night of the winter formal. Apparently anyone who was anyone is going. I was really excited, I mean because I was going with Fang. The dress that I was wearing was black and was long. My hair was going to be down and I was going to straighten it, so my hidden red bangs would cover one eye since they were side bangs. I was either wearing high tops or combat boots. Most likely combat boots. Before I even realized it, the bell had rung and everyone was filing out of the classroom. I got up and grabbed my stuff and headed to lunch.

At lunch I had gotten a chicken sandwich and a rootbeer and headed to our normal table. I saw Fang and he gave me a lopsided grin. I walked and sat down

"So, The Winter Formal huh max?" JJ said all smart assy. oh well I turned that into a adjective.

"yeah so" I said eating

"Why?"

"because Fang asked and I got a dress"

"A DRESS!" they all said spitting out food and gaping at me.

"it's a black dress, don't worry, I would no have been caught dead in anything other than something black." I said replying to the question.

"And yeah it's a dress, no heels right" Nudge said then adding "I don't you turning into Lissa"

"Combat boots" is all I said.

-time skip-

I was about to go get Ella to help me get ready. Ella was my half sister. Her mom was Valencia. My dad and her mom had her behind my mom's back. My mom never suspected anything and never found out. so anyway, When I got there it took her about an hour to "fix m and bring out my beauty" she attempted to take out my lip ring. I ended up slapping her hand. She eventually left it in and gave up. She put on some eyeliner around the bottom of my eye and my eyelid. She added black mascara and black eyeshadow. She then allowed my to go change. Since I had dyed the tips of my dirt blond hair black and my side bangs red, She straighted it and then you could see every color. I turned around to look in the mirror. The girl looking back at me couldn't be me. She had chocolate brown eyes with golden flecks and her eyes popped. She had a Black lip ring in her nice full lips and a loop through the side of her nose (got the nose ring recently with fang, who also got one) and she had nice and pretty cheekbones. The sound of the door bell knocked me out of my daze.

"It's Fang, Stay up here until you hear the front door close, then come don the stairs" Ella said, then leaving the room. Not longer than 2 minutes did I hear the front door close. I slowly decended down the stairs.

**Fang's Pov**

Ella answered the door. she told me that Max would be down in a minute. Not 2 minutes after Ella closed the front door, Max desended down the stairs. When I saw her, my jaw dropped. Her dirty blond hair had red side bangs, and black tips. she wore a plain long black halter dress and spiked combat boots. she wore all black make up and still had in her nose ring and lip ring.

she came over and smiled "Close your mouth babe, You'll catch flies" and walked out the door.

**Max**

-at the dance-

somehow Fang got the dj to play some sleeping with sirens, pierce the veil, Panic! at the disco, and paramore, I never had so much fun in my life.

-2 hours later-

I went to get punch. Then I saw Lissa dancing with Dylan. Her dress barely covered her chest or butt. I just rolled my eyes and murmured 'slut' under my breath. she must of heard me because she grabbed the cup of punch she had and poured it over the front of my dress. I just smirked and punched her

yeah I punched her

square In the nose.

pretty sure I broke it, it was bleeding

pretty badly

her dress was white too.

**yep! I didn't know what to write you guys don't give me ideas! any way thanks to Rockelgrffiths14! you are awesome!**

**Bye my Avian Americans**


	7. authors note

**Sorry for not updating! I swear I will soon! ive had a lot going on with bullies and crap and I might have cut.. anyway this isn't a chapter sorry!**


	8. Moving

**disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride**

max pov

"you stupid whore!" Lisa screamed holding her nose as the blood dripped the front of her white dress.

"I'm the whore? Ha your so funny! At least I can keep my legs closed!" I said then grabbing Fang's wrist storming out the door.

I jumped in the car and Fang just stared at me. He looked at me, his eyes full of love.

" I love you max" he said and drove to my house

"I love you not Fang"

first we stayed at Fangs house since my dad came home from his trip tonight and Fang knew I was scared. I hated my dad and I wasn't sure if he had changed.

"max? You turn 18 in a few weeks right?" Fang said playing with my hair

"yes, why?" I said laying with my head on his chest playing with the ends of his hair.

"will you move in with me" he asked looking at me. I started crying and just nodded.

not soon after that did he dropp me off at home.

"Look the whore emo is home!" My dad yelled he was drunk.

"look at me you fucking bitch!"

" I said look at me whore!"

i flipped him off. He ran into the kitchen. I wasn't sure if he was gone. I turned and ran upstairs. I felt a sharp sting in my side. He stabbed me.

I dialed fangs number and then was loosing blood.

"Fang... Dad... Knife... Blood... Help"

then I blacked out

**I'm sorry it's short but I've had a lot on my mind.**


	9. In love there is tragedy

**Pretend max's last birthday was her 17th**

**fang's pov**

when I heard her voice so faint, I dropped everything and ran to the car. when I got into the car I called 9-1-1

"my girlfriend was stabbed by her father, Jeb batchelder, her address is 184 greenwald street." I sped down her street until I found her house. Wen I found her house I grabbed my hand gun from the glove box and stormed inside. Jeb was drunk and Crashing around in the kitchen. I ran all the way up to the 3rd floor. I saw drops of max's blood all the way to her door. when I got insie of her room, she was in the corner clutching her side. I ran to her and picked her up in my arms. She was so pale her skin was almost clear. under her eyes looked bruised, and she was extremely skinny. I heard the sirens and then the front door slam open.

"w-what's t-that," she said shakily.

"It's okay it's just the police sweetie, You'll be safe with me now." I said holding her.

**3rd person**

The cops barged into max's house. They found Jeb in the kitchen drunkily trying to find a place to hide the still bloody knife. The immediately arrested him. Then the EMT's went to go find Max. Fang came downstairs carrying max. The EMT's showed Fang the way to the ambulance. Fang joined Max in the bak and they made their way to the hospital.

**Fang's pov**

The ride was extremely long and I was anxious. Everything went by so fast. The doctor came out to tell me that max was fine and that the wound wasn't as deep as they thought an that it didn't hit any vital organs.

I ran into her room _he_ was there

"you shouldn't be here"

"she's my sister"

"You knew she was being abused! You knew and you did absolutely nothing! you just left her in that house alone with Jeb!"

"I loved her Nick"

"well I _love_ her. not past tense."

I saw her eyes flutter open.

**Max's pov**

I heard 2 voices. the seemed to be arguing. I couldn't make out exactly what they were saying though. One of the voices was definatly Fang. The other was so familiar. I still couldn't make it out. I opened my eyes to see Fang looking at me with so much worry. this was a side I never saw of him. I heard someone clear their throat and turned to see _Ari_

"Get out"

"hey maxie"

"don't maxie me! you knew exactly what dad was doing! and you know what you did, you left! you left like the coward you are! so get out!"

"max please calm down"

"you knew"

"I did"

"You didn't care"

"I did"

"you didn't help"

"I couldn't"

"Bull! get out I never want to see your face ever again!"

"that's no way to treat your brother"

"I hate you"

"I love you"

"go away"

"I'm here to stay"

"liar!"

"get out let me talk to her!" Fang interrupted.

"I am sorry for Ari's behavior he's always been like this" I said shaking my head in disappointment.

-3 weeks later-

it was max's 18th birthday. I was taking her to look for apartments. I got her some Pierce the veil, Sleeping with sirens, Bring me the horizon, and Black veil Brides stuff. I had 2 guitars n the back seat. my old green guitar and a black and red one signed by everyone in Pierce the veil, Black veil Bride, and sleeping with sirens. My uncles are the managers of each of these bands. I walked into her room and gave her the guitar.

"fang how?" before I knew it she was in my lap hugging me.

"I know a guy" I gave her my best smile.

"I'm home!" J.J

"Are you guys making out!" Iggy

"EW!" Gazzy

"shut up" Angel

"Immature" Nudge

"Upstairs" Yelled max

they mad their way up the and max had not moved from where we were sitting. J.J gave me a questioning look while Max quickly grabbed the guitar. Explaining while not saying anything.

"I have 2 songs to sing"

I grabbed my guitar

(Rebel Love Song, Black Veil Brides)

"I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living for today

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside  
I hold on tight and hear you pray

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
(Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom)

Never gonna' change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna' stop us  
No not this time

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song

So take your hand in mine  
It's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song

Hearts will sacrifice  
It's do or die  
This is a rebel love song"

they all began to clap and max had a giant smile on her face.

I started to play the next song.

(a match into water, Pierce The Veil)

"I kissed the scars on her skin  
I still think you're beautiful  
And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend.  
I screamed out, "God, you vulture (you vulture),  
Bring her back or take me with her."

Tear it down, break the barricade  
I want to see what sound it makes  
I hate this flavor with a passion and I fucking hate the aftertaste

How does it feel? (How does it feel?)  
How does it feel? Well it feels like I'm on fire!  
Wake up, I know you can hear me.

Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
When it's sudden death we fight back  
(Oh, yeah)

Pretend like I don't entice you  
I've seen you circling the sky above my head  
You traitor

I will never be taken for granted again  
Keep digging holes in the desert  
Say a prayer for you

I know that you're in pain  
But if we die at the same time does it still scare you?

Make me a promise here tonight. Let's go!  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
Oh my God we're not gonna make it

We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave!

We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
And nothing will remain

She's mine  
You stay away from her  
It's not her time.  
'Cause, baby, I'm the one  
Who haunts her dreams at night,  
Until she's satisfied.

Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
When it's sudden death we fight back!"

**that as the chapter! sorry for not updating. I prewrote like 3 long chapters. I've had therapy, my parnts found out so... oh I might get a guitar! well by please review thanks I love you all.**


	10. New beginnings

**Hey! I saw that I got some views on the previous chapter! I hope everyone liked it! I'm grateful that all of you actually take time and read this. I'm so used to being ignored. this means so much. oh and shout out to Rockelgriffiths14. she is so nice and encouraging**

**Max's pov.**

"are you guys coming apartment shopping with us today?" I was curious.

"nope" they all replied in perfect sequence

'Let's go Fang"

-time skip-

We were at the final apartment. It was on the beach and on the 3rd floor. I automatically fell in was beautiful. The living area was huge, Fully furnished, 2 bed 2 bath. beautiful.

**Fang's pov**

We had bought the final apartment. we went to go get our odds and ends, including clothes and guitars, from our previous houses. we then moved in. when we got back to the houses, max put on a pierce the veil tee and some combat boots. we left the apartment and went to town. We stopped to get food at Five Guy's Burgers and Fries. She looked estatic. When we sat down, I moved the ring box in my had and contemplated whether or not to do it.

**Max's pov**

Fang's face was deep in thought and he looked pretty undecided. His hands were under the table. He looked at me and without breaking eye contact, got down on one knee. he held a ring box.

"Maximum Ride, will you give me the greatest honor and be my one and only for eternity."

I was in tears and smiled

" Yes! A million times yes!"

**Fang**

She was crying. She said yes. She said yes! I picked her up and swung her around in my arms. I looked down at her and kissed her.

"would you like to meet my aunt?" I whispered in her ear.

she nodded.

-time skip-

we were at my aunts house. I knocked and she answered a minute or two after I did.

"hello nick! And who is this beautiful young lady you have with you?"

" this is my beautiful fiancée Max"

"she is just like you"

Max looked confused.

"punk I mean" Anne (my aunt) clarified

"we are in our new apartment, we moved in today"

"is it nice?"

"very"

"delightful. hurry along, you have to get home, you have school tomorrow"

-time skip-

Max came out of the bathroom after showering in pink checkered pj pants that looked like a pizza hut table cloth, and one of my Of Mice & Men shirts. she was utterly beautiful. She was brushing her hair.

"I might have to keep this shirt" she said smiling

"It looks better on you anyway" I said hugging her.

"I love you _nick"_

"I love you too _Maximum"_

_-the next day-_

**_Max_**

I had gotten up pretty early to make breakfast. I flipped pancakes as Fang came out of our room. His hair was more messed up then mine. I held back a laugh.

"morning sleeping beauty." I said eating a piece of bacon.

"gimmie that" he said grabbing the bacon out of my hand and eating it.

"Hey!" as I said that, I grabbed flour off the counter and threw it at him. I ran and he chased me.

"Fang!"

"GEt back here!"

he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I started to pound on his back.

"Fang put me down!"

he put me on the couch and began tickling me.

"Fang... ha... stop... ha!"

he stopped and smirked.

"lets go"


	11. Bulletproof Love

**this ones my favorite. MWAHAHAHA.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang's POV**

at school everyone knew we were engaged. I think the black and red ring on max's ring finger gave it away. Lissa walked up to us and smiled evily.

"remember the time we went out..." she said twirling her fire red hair around her finger.

I stopped. over the summer... she was my neighbor.

"and when we kissed..."

"you kissed me! I hated you! my uncle made me" I spit.

"whatever"

"Go away"

Max pried her fingers from mine. She ran in the direction of the music room.

**J.J**

I looked at Fang and shook my head in disappointment.

I then held Lissa up by the throat.

"How dare you!" I spat in her face. "her dads in jail! he abused her!"

"I-I Didn-n't K-know" she coward.

"Go apologize"

"I will!"

**Max**

How could he. He didn't know me... I don't care about that. he didn't tell me.

**Fang**

I found her in the music room. She was talking to Lissa.

"I'm really sorry. I was being a bitch fang was the one to break it off. I can see it in his eyes he loves you"

"he just didn't tell me"

That's why she was so upset.

"Max I love you... I should have told you."  
I said walking to her.

she held up her hand "take me home"

we went home

-time skip-

Max slammed the bedroom door in my face. She was shutting me out. I grabbed my guitar and began to sing.

(Bulletproof Love, Pierce the Veil)

"

I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights (backyard lights),  
we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights (wasted nights).  
It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone (sleep alone),  
So don't, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone.  
(Say I'm wrong)  
and the sunset turning red behind the smoke,  
forever and alone.  
Yeah!

You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me  
will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain.  
I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,  
and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in.

I'll sing along, oh  
'Cause I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing along,  
but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,  
and now there's nothing to do but scream at the drunken moon." Before I finished, max interrupted

"This isn't fair! Don't you try to blame this on me! My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me!"

I continued "And god damn it, I can barely say your name,  
so I'll try to write it and fill the pen with blood from the sink.  
Whoa oh  
But don't just say it, you should sing my name.  
Pretend that it's a song 'cause forever it's yours,  
and we can sing this on the way home.

I'll sing along, oh  
'Cause I don't know any other song.  
I'll sing along,  
but I'm barely hanging on.  
No, I'm barely hanging on.  
By the time you're hearing this I'll already be gone,  
now there's nothing to do but tear my voice apart.  
Nothing to do,  
and scream at the drunken moon."

I looked at the counter. Max's ring was gone and I noticed a kitchen knife missing.

"Max!" I ran to the room. I found her with blood dripping down her wrist.

There were new cuts on her wrist.

I cleaned them and wrapped up her wrist. he was sitting on the counter

"Why?"

"You don't love me" she muttered

I grabbed the ring. "this is how much I love you!"

"You didn't tell me!"

"I know... It was so stupid"

"she still likes you"

"she's not the one I want. You are. I will never be with anyone but you."

"will you love me more than anyone"

"The only person I will ever love as much will call you mommy"

she smiled and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you max"

"I love you more"

"Do I need to tickle you again" I smirked

"No!"

"okay then" I kissed her. we walked all the way to our room, never breaking the kiss. You know what happens next. ;)

**They 'did it' but I enjoyed writing the fight. Bulletproof love is one of my favorite songs ever. so anyway. Love ya'll please review.**

**Tori**


	12. meetings and lives saved

**hey im back! so anyway here it is.**

**disclaimer I do not own MR**

It was around 8'o clock. Max had just gotten into the shower. My ringtone, Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides, began to play.

_"__Hi Fangles"_

"Lyric?"

_"__Yeah. So Anne and Walter want to meet with you and Max. Get caught up and stuff."_

"No Lyric I will not be in the same house with the 'people' who disowned their own son for his interests because they were religious!"

_"__Please they want to make it up to you! They accept me don't they!"_

"No"  
_"Fang…"_

"I wont!"

_"__just try"_

"Lyric no"

I saw Max and hung up when I saw her confused and sad expression, she must think.

"What'd you hear" crap that did not help my case.

"You telling some Lyric person that you won't  
"oh"

"Who's Lyric"

"My sister"

"_what did she want_" that phrase had bite to it.

"My parents know about us and they want to meet you."

"Okay I mean we can try"  
"Okay. I'll call lyric"

-Time skip-

**Max's p.o.v**

I was nervous. Did they know about the engagement? What if they don't approve. Oh well screw it

**Fang's pov. (I like writing in his pov)**

We made our way to my parents house. It was downtown Phoenix so it was pretty far. Max was on her phone, side bands falling in her face, playing Flappy Bird. She was biting her lip so I knew she was deep in concentration. I took a peek at her screen to check the screen. Her score was 128 WTF. How did she. Oh well. It took about half an hour to get there. When we arrived, my parents opened the door and looked kind of disappointed after seeing max's lip and nose ring. They quickly shook it off and let us in.

"Hello Max, It's a pleasure to meet you"

Max gave them the fakest smile I have ever seen and gave a sweet girl country accent "It's a pleasure meeting y'all too ma'am." I had to turn away and cover my mouth to keep from laughing. They looked down at her wrist that was covered in bracelets, her band bracelets, and said, "those do not match your outfit (she wore a blue shirt that said 'sweet as sugar cold as ice, hurt me once I'll shoot you twice') would you mind removing them?"

since they made her take off the leather jacket she arrived in, she didn't have a way to hide the scars. She slowly removed the bracelets one by one and gave them to me. Right as she did my sister came speeding down the stairs. She had blue hair that was in a pixie cut. She was wearing a The Offsring t-shirt and a pair of Black skinny jeans. Max looked at her and gaped. Then she gave me a look that said '_and they disowned you' _ then mouthed, 'not that shes not awesome'

"Oh Nicholas, I invited Brigid over" Anne said then she leaned over to walter and whispered "maybe he will forget this max character"

Max heard. She had tears in her eyes and ran out the door. I turned and shook my head at them. I grabbed max's stuff. Max had ran ito the middle of the road. I Heard a car honk. She didn't move.

**Max's pov.**

I heard the car. I tried to move I really did but my legs wouldn't work. I saw Fang. He tried to reach me. He never made it. Then came Impact—it never came. Then I saw Lyric laying in the road, her head in a weird angle and there was a large pool of blood around her. She saved me. Saw Fang, he looked shocked and broken, not 10 minutes later was the ambulance there.

**Fang's pov**

They loaded my sister onto a gurney and sped away. They tried to reveive her. She didn't have a heart beat and wasn't breathing.


	13. Suicide note

**I used bulls in the Bronx because its a great song. They wrote it about a fan who committed Suicide.**

**R.I.P anyone who has.**

**I don't own MR**

**Max's pov.**

She barely knew me yet she saved my life. Now I was maybe never going to. Max, stop it. I was trying to hold back tears. I need to stay strong for Fang. We were currently sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the Doctor to give us any information about Lyric. Fang told me all about her on the ride here. The reason he doesn't like me to self harm is because she does it too. He gets devastated when she does. The door opened.

"Fang and Max Walker? Lyric Requested to see you" Her parents shot us death glares. I flipped em off.

Fang and I walked into her room. Fang immediately sat by her side while I stood next to him. He held on of her hands and one of mine.

"are you okay kiddo?" I asked "I mean you saved me"

"Well you're my sister now and Fangs never felt like this. He would call me and talk about you for hours. He would be crushed." I blushed and Fang was giving his sister a death glare. She continued. "Anyway its just a mild concussion and a broken rib. Nothing serious."

"Thank you" I said and gave her a real smile. The ones only the flock and Fang get.

"Don't leave me Lyric. You're the only thing from the past that I have left and one of the only ones I consider Family left" Fang said sounding pained

"I won't"

-6 hours later-

Visiting hours just finished. Fang and I were heading home. I was scared to tell Fang but I just figured that if he was upset I'd deal with the consequences.

"Fang," I said with tears in my eyes, he looked concerned.

"What's wrong sweetheart are you okay?"

"Yes it's just that I think I'm Pregnant"  
I saw those dark eyes fill with joy.

"I'm going to be a dad" he smiled as wide as the day I agreed to marry him.

-3weeks later-

Fang's pov.

Max and I had gone to the doctor, she was pregnant. I was filled with joy.

My phone went off.

On the other line, Anne (my aunt the aunt is on dads side) was in tears. "Fang, it's Lyric, She commited suicide"

I dropped the Phone. Max heard also.

"No. No. NO!" I screamed at the wall. I cried. Max came over and calmed me down.

"Hey it's okay. We can honor her with a song at school if you want?"

I nodded "what song"

"Bulls In the Bronx? We both sing or you or me"

"Both"

"okay"

-next day at school-

I told the band about how I was going to be a father.

JJ screamed "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! YOU WERE TO ASK PERMISSION REMEMBER!"

Iggy and Gazzy just said "Congrats dude"

Angel squealed

Nudge: "OMZ I'm GNNA BE AUNTY MONIQUE! WE CAN BUY CLOTHES! OH AND THE BABY SHOWER. YOU'LL GET GIFTS AND OMZ! DON'T FORGET IF IT'S A GIRL, HAIR BOWS! BLACK OF COURSE, SINCE WELL YEAH!"

Max cuts her off "SHUT UP! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!"

-music class-

I guess max told the what happened when I was going to the bathroom because they were all saying sorry and how they know that didn't help. We set up and began

(Bulls in The Bronx, Pierce The Veil)

"Do you know

I count your heartbeats before you sleep (you sleep)?

I bite my fingernails to bone (to bone)

And then I crawl back under the stairwell

To a place I call my home.

I really hope you enjoy the show,

Because for me, it's just a bad day.

You need people like me to feel.

Maybe we're just having too much fun.

Maybe you can't handle yourself,

Staring at me with your lips and tongue.

You'll never know

I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight.

She said, "Hotels are cheap,

And there's one down the street."

But, don't you threaten me with a good time.

Murder the moment.

My God, I'm the serpent.

I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me.

Maybe we're just having too much fun.

Maybe you can't handle yourself,

Staring at me with your lips and tongue.

I've been having this dream that we can fly,

So maybe if we never wake up, we can see the sky.

Oh, alright.

Please, don't take this out on me,

'Cause you're the only thing that's keeping me alive.

And I don't wanna wait for the down-set date

'Cause I would rather end it all tonight.

And if I mean anything to you,

I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind.

Maybe we're just having too much fun.

Maybe you can't handle yourself,

Staring at me with your lips and tongue.

I've been having this dream that we can fly,

So darling, close your eyes.

'Cause you're about to miss everything (about to miss everything)

About to miss everything (about to miss everything)"

We finished in a huff then max added

"we think of you every day Lyric, We loved you"

**I hope you liked it!**

**Read and review**


	14. the venue

**I thought they should play some where other then school**

**I dn't own Max ride**

**I don't own Fang... yet**

**Fang's**

We have a concert tonight. We play at The Fallen Angels. It's a club for 18 and up. Max and I plan to play 2 songs by pierce the veil, one by sws, and one by BVB.

We were in our van with the rest of the band. JJ was driving, max was in the middle and I was in the passengers seat. Max and I were currently arguing about the song besitos.

"Can I do it! You Promised! And anyway, IM CARRYING YOU'RE CHILD!"

"She pulled that card dude" JJ said smirking

"fine whatever" her baby bump was barely noticeable through her loose Pierce the veil t-shirt. I was currently wearing an Anthem tank top that showed the tattoo that said Max Ride my shoulder and Lyric Walker 6/21/1998- 6/16/2014.

We arrived at the venue and automatically began warming up. Our first song A Trophy Father's Trophy Son By Sleeping with Sirens, In honor of Max's Father.

Max Began,

"Father, father, tell me where have you been?

Its been hell not having you here

I've been missing you so bad

And you don't seem to care

When I go to sleep at night, you're not there

When I go to sleep at night, do you care?

Do you even miss us?

Your bottle's your mistress

I need to know, I need to know

Why are you walking away?

Was it something I did?

Did I make a mistake cause

I'm trying to deal with the pain

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

I will try to understand

Father, father, tell me where are you now?

Its been hell not having you

Last thing I heard, you were fed up, you're skipping town

With no note telling where

When I go to sleep at night, you're not there

When I go to sleep at night, do you care?

I need to know, I need to know

Why are you walking away?

Was it something I did?

Did I make a mistake cause

I'm trying to deal with the pain

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?

Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Spent seven years wishing that you'd drop the line

But I carry the thought along with you in my mind

But is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Family!

Why are you walking away?

Was it something I did?

Did I make a mistake cause

I'm trying to deal with the pain

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?

I don't understand this, is this how it is?

Why are you running away?

Tell me please, tell me please, I need to know

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?

Is this what you call a family?" She finished with tears in her eyes. That song describe her situation on the dot. I hugged her and whispered "I'll be your family now" she smiled and handed me the mic.

I sang

(In The End: Black Veil Brides)

"In the end

As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)

Who will tell the story of your life?

In the end

As my soul's laid to rest

What is left of my body

Or am I just a shell?

And I have fought

And with flesh and blood I commanded an army

Through it all

I have given my heart for a moment of glory

(I gave it all)

In the end

As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)

Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)

And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)

'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die.

I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid to die

Born a saint

But with every sin I still wanna be holy

I will live again

Who we are

Isn't how we live we are more than our bodies

If I fall I will rise back up and relive my glory

In the end

As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)

Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)

And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)

'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

In the end

As you fade into the night (oh whoa oh oh)

Who will tell the story of your life (oh whoa oh oh)

And who will remember your last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)

'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

Who will remember this last goodbye (oh whoa oh oh)

'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

Not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

No not afraid

I'm not afraid to die!" I finished.

We began to discuss and I said to do besitos and the surprise song for max next.

(besitos, Pierce The Veil)

" You're my favorite explosion.

(You know the only real way to cure pain is to add a little more,

because everything new distracts the old.)

A violin with no hands plays symphonies with no words.

A drowning boy with no voice prays someone up there's telling me,

You'd better not get back up!

I spit my heart into this red cup.

I'd better pick it back up, it might ruin your night.

And she said,

"Baby, leave the water by the bed for later.

I woke up without a single drop."

I told myself I'm tired of holding up your backup plans.

Go down your list and be satisfied if all you have is not enough.

(True love comes from more than just the heart)

She said paint a picture on me,

throw your dress up and your heart away.

Yeah, I heard what you said.

A friend of a friend, these strangers at the party never paid.

And if that doesn't turn you on.

I'll keep talking 'til something does.

As we're covered in sand, you roll over and smile.

I told myself I'm tired of holding up your backup plans.

Go down your list and be satisfied it's all you have.

And until that day,

I'll steal you flowers from the cemetery, red roses.

Red rose of the dead.

How does it feel to breathe oxygen inside her head?

So say it, say I'm in love, cause you called me

crying from your job, said you just got fired.

And you don't have a backup plan,

so don't expect me to understand."

Max "(A diamond bullet and a gun made of gold, she was covered in blood last seen in San Francisco)"

"Yeah! Alright!

We all breakdown.

Sometimes the bedroom walls become my only friends,

but they were there from beginning to end.

I'm tired of holding up your backup plans.

Go down your list and be satisfied it's all you have.

You know I've never held a gun in my life,

but now I carry one around in case I see you tonight.

Bedroom walls.

Oh, these bedroom walls.

Oh, I hate what it tastes like."

I finished and Iggy gave me a look. I nodded. I gave a little speech

"this is for Max, my beautiful fiancée and mother to my child, sing along max when it's your part"

"what song!" she screamed

"You'll see"

With that we began to play

(Hold on till may: Pierce The Veil)

"She sits up high surrounded by the sun

One million branches and she loves every one

"Mom and dad, did you search for me?

I've been up here so long I'm going crazy!"

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground

I heard the train shake the windows

You screamed over the sound

And as we own this night

I put your body to the test with mine

This love was out of control

3-2-1 where did it go?

[music]

Now don't be crazy

Yes now of course you can stay here.

Been in a touring band for going on ten years.

"Big deal," she said, "I guess you're official."

I only said it 'cause I know what it's like to feel burned out

It gets you down,

We've all been there sometimes

But tonight I'll make you feel beautiful once again

And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground

I heard the train shake the windows

You screamed over the sound (over the sound)

And as we own this night

I put your body to the test with mine

This love was out of control

3-2-1 where did it go?

If I were you, I'd put that away

See, you're just wasted

And thinking 'bout the past again

Darling you'll be okay

And she said,"

Then max began with a smile, never missing a beat "If you were me, you'd do the same! Cause I can't take anymore, I'll draw the shades and close the door! Everything's not alright and I would rather"

Then music

Then me

" And as the sun went down we ended up on the ground

I heard the train shake the windows

You screamed over the sound (over the sound)

And as we own this night

I put your body to the test with mine

This love was out of control

Tell me where did it go?"

We finished and Max kissed me on the lips in front of everyone.

**I loved writing this!**

**need some R&R**


	15. bitter sweet

**I don't own MR**

Max

We walked out. That was our first concert ever. We went in the van and decided to go to a karaoke bar. But sing you know, good music. we got there in about 15 minutes. Nudge suggested she go first and she whispered the song. I was surprised. She sang I write sins not tragedies by Panic! At the Disco. Then we heard someone say, "up next, Maximum Ride!" I spun and glared at a laughing fang. He held his hands up in surrender. I thought of a song to sing. I thought and decided on one. I stepped up to the mic.

(Hell Above: Pierce The Veil) **A/N: they said this song is about their concerts, how they can be a temporary home for those who don't feel welcome in theirs *cough* me *cough***

"Up!

I cannot spend another night in this home

I close my eyes and take a breath real slow

The consequence is if I leave I'm alone

But what's the difference when you beg for love?

I run through glass in the street

Kerosene hearts carry the name that my father gave me

And take the face of the wolf

'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat

With heaven above you, there's hell over me

I met a girl who never looked so alone

Like sugar water in your mouth lukewarm

She tied a cherry stem for me with her tongue

We fell in love and now we're both alone

I don't need any more friends

And another kiss like a fire on pavement

We'll burn it down till the end

Oh, oh

This is a wasteland, my only retreat

With heaven above you, there's hell over me

The water is rusted, the air is unclean.

And there for a second I feel free

This is a wasteland, my only retreat

I've waited all this night to honor you and say,

"I know it's hard, but who are you to fall apart on me, on me?"

This is a wasteland, my only retreat

With heaven above you, there's hell over me

'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat

With heaven above you, there's hell over me

You said what about us, well, what about me?

Hang from the gallows asleep in the rain

'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat

Paralyze me

Don't let me jump, don't let me fall"

As I Finished everyone seemed to recognize my voice and automatically be gan asking 'are you max from The Flock?' "didn't you just play Fallen Angels?' 'Are you really pregnant with Fang's Child?' and 'Is the rest of the band here?'I nodded to all of them. As many came up to say hello, we felt famous. I told them that we're just normal, but if they go through something hard that they can send us a tweet or email, we are always here for them.

-2 hours and some horrible singing later-

We were laughing our butts off! So many people went up to sing as a joke *cough* iggy and gazzy *cough* and were very suckish. JJ dropped Fang and I off First. We went to our apartment and watched The Fault In Our Stars. When it was finished I cried for like an hour.

"fang lets go get ice cream"

"okay" he picked me up bridal style and walked all the way to my black mustang. He put me in the passenger seat. We laughed and then we saw a car, a drunk driver, in our lane. Fang tried to swerve, but the other car was too close, impact.

-2 weeks later-

Fangs pov

She was still out cold. The doctors said they weren't sure if she would wake up. Ig and Gaz were sitting on the floor on the verge of tears. Angel and Nudge were in each other's arms crying, JJ was pacing and trying to blink away tears. JJ and Max were closest then anyone other than me in the band, This was hard. I was in the chair next to her, holding her hand. Then Mrs. O walks in.

"is she okay?"

"yeah, but the baby" JJ said choking on tears.

That set me off. I was in tears.

Max's pov

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw a bright light and covered my eyes.

"Hey Beautiful" I turned and saw Fang smiling sadly at me.

"Hi, Where am I"

"The hospital"

"Hows the Baby?"

He shook his head in denial with tears in his eyes. "Max…" JJ said stroking my hair.

I sobbed. I put my head in my hands.

"If it was a boy it would Be Zephyr James Walker," I sobbed but continued "and for a Girl Jennifer angel Monique Walker"

Iggy and Gazzy looked up.

JJ smiled sadly.

Angel cried.

Nudge smiled and cried.

Then JJ said "That's it! This one's name is now Maximum Ride Joy!" she pointed to her stomach.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" was my only thought.

She nodded.

"with who?" her and Gazzy shared a happy look

"no way!" nudge

They nodded.

"who you got Igs?"

He rubbed the back of his neck "ella…"

"okay you need my permission before you marry her too"

"I thought you're name was batchelder max?" said Mrs. O. when did she get here

"I changed it, and I'm about to change it to Walker." I gave Fang A smile.

Then the tattoo saying Fang Walker was shown.

**Bitter sweet! **

**Hated writing this.**


	16. alice

**I just uploaded a video of You're not Innocent by Codi Kaye. Check it out, when it uploads. I'm musicandmaxride.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not james Patterson so I don't own maximum ride**

**Max**

it was about 2 weeks after we left the hospital. it was really depressing back at home. Fang and I were always crying, I never eat. JJ came over a lot to check on us. one time, she told us a Girl, Alison, had commited suicide, the school had called us to ask if we could sing some songs about bullying. We had decided on 5. Numb by Linkin Park, Human, By Christina Perri, Beautiful By Christina Aguilera, and Never too Late By three days grace and keep holding on by avril lavigne. we were set to preform at the assembly tomorrow to honor her. We all decided to go out to dinner at The Outback, The best ribs and steak ever, to celebrate. It was the first time we had bee out of the house since the miscarriage. we jumped in the car.

when we got there it was funny. we all laughed all night.

when we got back we went to bed.

-the next day-

we woke up and invited the band over for breakfast.

"ZE IGGSTER IS HERE!"

"sup igs" i called

"so Fangles isn't gonna answer?" he was interrupted.

"ZOMG! I am so excited. we finaly get to do good songs. all bullying thought. I feel bad. I bet maya bullied her. I can't believe she died. wow. its all her fault- acahjahalkjfdkljsklgdndnl" JJ slapped her hand over her mouth

'Thank you" Angel mouthed

Gazzy came up and put his hand on JJ's stomach and kissed her.

"ella is at the school, she helps with the preformers" Gazzy wiggled his eyebrows.

"OFF WE GO!" I cried and jumped in the van.

-time skip-

we arrived and set up. Ella and iggy talked until we heard "The flock would like to set a tribute to Alice Bell"

Fang sang first

(Numb: Linkin Park)

"I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me,  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control?  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you.  
(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

And I know  
I may end up failing too.  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there,  
Become so tired, so much more aware.  
I'm becoming this, all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)  
I've become so numb, I can't feel you there.  
(I'm tired of being what you want me to be)"

I was next. This one was good.

(Human: Christina Perri)

"

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one

I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough

'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human "

finished and Fang looked proud. He kissed my forehead and walked out.

(Never too late: Three Days Grace)

"This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late

The world we knew  
Won't come back  
The time we've lost  
Can't get back  
The life we had  
Won't be ours again

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late (It's never too late)  
It's not too late  
It's never too late"

he finished and gave me a look that said 'its never ever too late'

it was my turn

(Beautiful: Christina Aguilera)

"Every day is so wonderful  
Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.

I am beautiful no matter what they say.  
Words can't bring me down.  
I am beautiful in every single way.  
Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.  
So don't you bring me down today.

To all your friends you're delirious,  
So consumed in all your doom.  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness.  
The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.  
is that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down...oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what we say  
(no matter what we say)  
We're the song inside the tune  
Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go  
(and everywhere we go)  
The sun will always shine  
(the sun will always, always shine)  
And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh  
Don't you bring me down ooh... today"

the last song.

(Keep Holding On: Avril Lavigne)

"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

**sorry but I have writers block. check me out on you tube and review**


	17. Goodbye

**max pov**

-5 years later-

"dinner!" I screamed. I walked into the living room. Fang was laughing and watching JJ and Gazzy's child pouting while Alysha (our daughter) was arguing over how Pierce the Veil is better than any rapper out there. I laughed. She looked exactly like fang. They ran into the kitchen. We all sat and then jake, jjs son, said "auntie max, uncle Fang said that you could burn water, did you really cook this?" He had his mouthful. I gave Fang a death glare. He smirked.

my life was finally complete

**this is the end. I got bored with it**


End file.
